Daughter of Athena
by sierendipity
Summary: All right quick clarification - this story is a one-shot. I wrote it the day the series ended just wanting a quick PJ fix. I found it and posted it, and that's all. Thank you so much for the reviews and advice, and if anyone wants the idea, message me :


_**AN: Well, here goes nothin' :) I wanted to write at least something about Percy Jackson, so I wrote this before the new series came out. It still works, technically, it's just a little less likely. PLEASE, if you read, favorite, alert, hate it, like it or anything else, REVIEW! Nothing helps me better than to hear advice and input. Thanks all, hope you like it. **_

I stormed into the big house angrily. "Why did you send her on a quest without telling me?" I demanded as soon as I had crossed the threshold. I was expecting to see Chiron, not Dionysus, Hermes and Chiron.

"Oh…" I gaped, as they all calmly glanced up. I noticed that Chiron looked a little guilty. Dionysus just looked annoyed, which means he was probably contemplating sending a lightning bolt at me or something. Chiron stood (impressively, I might add) and clip clopped over to me, gesturing for me to leave. He glanced over his shoulder muttering, "Excuse me gentlemen for just a moment," and followed me out.

As embarrassed as I was for barging in on their little meeting, as soon as the door was closed, I spun on him and asked, "Why is Annabeth on a quest? And why am I not with her?"

Chiron looked at me and then sighed, obviously knowing that it would be easier just to tell me. I was glad that he would save himself the trouble of my pestering him until he did give in.

"Percy, she really needed to focus. I explained to her that if you were with her, her attention would not be as on her quest as she needs it to be."

"We don't distract each other in battle; we ALWAYS have each other's backs! And why the need for the quest anyway?"

"Percy, we're not just talking about _in battle_. We needed her incredible logic travelling, deciding what to do – and she can't have any outside influences." I noticed that he completely ignored my second question.

"Oh, Ok," I snapped, "I'm just an outside influence now? Did you consider that I might be able to actually help? And you didn't answer my question. Why do we need a quest anyway?"

"No, no Percy, but it's her incredible logic that we need right now. It's only her and a couple of other campers that were picked for her. If she could have chosen she would have chosen you, I know it. She put up about as big of a fuss as you are."

"Ok, but _why do we need a quest right now?_"

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself over."

"It's everything for me to concern myself over!"

"Percy. It is a top secret mission that not even Annabeth knows everything about. But trust me, it is hugely crucial, and she is the right person for the mission."

"Hugely crucial? That sounds dangerous."

For the first time in our conversation he was completely straight out with me. "It is."

My knees felt weak. "How dangerous?"

"Per-"

"_How. Dangerous?_"

Chiron sighed again. "Almost as dangerous as it is important."

My face paled, and I sat down on the front step. "Chiron," I choked, "where is she?"

Chiron shook his head. "I cannot tell you that. But you've never been one not to trust in Annabeth's ability to protect herself."

"It's not about her abilities!" I exclaimed, "It wasn't about Beckendorf's abilities, or Selena's! Luke didn't die because he wasn't good enough, and neither did Bianca. It's about _circumstance_, Chiron. If you give any half-blood a mission dangerous enough, then THEY CAN DIE!"

"I believe Annabeth left you a note," Chiron whispered, turned, and walked back into the Big House. I stared angrily back at him, and then realized I wasn't exactly angry with him. I was angry with the world. Angry with who I was, and the knowledge that sometimes it really was so important. And usually, it _was_ this dangerous. I was angry that I'd only been with Annabeth for a couple of weeks this summer, and now she was gone … maybe forever.

"Are you crazy?" I snapped to myself, "She'll be fine." I hurried back to my cabin, knowing where she would probably leave any message she had for me. I was correct – she had left it in the bird bath. I hurried over and snatched up the white envelope with _Seaweed Brain_ inscribed on the front.

I quickly broke the seal and pulled out the piece of paper inside of it.

_Percy,_

_ Don't be mad. No, seriously, don't. I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night when we … talked. I only found out last week that I would be going at all. You're the best friend in the world – you actually noticed that something was up. I thought I was so good at concealing of all my secrets. Never from you, I guess, never from you._

_ Now that you've so willingly and graciously accepted my advice and stopped being angry (ha ha) I just want to say thank you. I'm not trying to make this sound like a farewell letter, because I really do believe that it isn't, but just in case, you're the most incredible guy I've ever met, immortal or otherwise. I don't really know how many times you've saved my life, but I do know that I'd be dead if it weren't for you._

_ This past summer has been one of the best of my life. I know for the last few weeks we were in New York I didn't get to see you very much, but the two weeks at camp were awesome. I'm so sorry you're not here with me. I put up quite the fight, but Chiron knows best … I hope. I hope he understands what he's doing. And I guess he's been here for awhile, so he's a pretty smart half-horse, but Percy, I'm a bit scared to be honest._

_ Well, I'm hoping to get an Iris message to you pretty soon, but if I can't then don't worry about me, I'm probably just in some desert with no possible source for water. Send some my way, would you? Just kidding. Sorry, that wasn't very funny. _

_ I keep getting off topic. I guess I'm a little nervous. _

_ Ok, a lot nervous._

_ I want to spill my guts about everything right here and now. You deserve to know … you can't though. Sometimes life just isn't fair. Like right now. Life's kind of kicking us in the butt. Now, I'm not trying to go all mushy on you, but I'm going to miss you like crazy. I'm going to miss _us_ like crazy. So any lovely daughters of Aphrodite you happen to notice? Or some sexy tree nymph? Think of me. But angrier._

_ I don't know what else to say at the moment. I'll try to contact you later … if only to tell you that I'm Ok. I don't know how much more I'll be able to say. But don't be stupid, all right? Just hang tight, as much as you hate it. Spear a few dummies for me. (As in the inanimate ones.)_

_ I love you Percy, thanks for everything, and I'm so sorry._

_~Annabeth_

I stared down at the letter, emotions running through me like lightning bolts (and I would know.) I didn't know whether to be angry at the lack of information, freaked out for the further knowledge of the danger of the quest, amused at her pathetic attempts at jokes, sympathetic for her and her obvious insecurity, or stunned at those three words.

She loved me.

"Right Annabeth," I snapped under my breath, "Great time to tell me that."

No one answered. Obviously.

At that moment I wanted anyone's company, Grover or Tyson or, most preferably, Annabeth. But Grover was with the rest of the council of the satyrs, and Tyson was still working metal. I collapsed on my bed and read Annabeth's letter three more times. By the fourth I was feeling numb. By the fifth I fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
